Ash's Greninja
Ash's Greninja is a / -type Pokémon and is the first Pokémon obtained by Ash in the Kalos region. Biography Greninja first appeared as a Froakie when he observed Pikachu shocking Bonnie, Clemont and Ash outside the Lumiose Gym. It followed the group to a nearby park, where it watched the trio talking from a tree. When the group were attacked by Team Rocket, Froakie protected Pikachu from its own Electro Ball, which had been rebounded by Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat. He then used the sticky bubbles on his back, called Frubbles, to hit Wobbuffet, and helped Ash defeat Team Rocket. After Team Rocket were sent blasting off, Froakie fainted and Ash took him to Professor Sycamore's lab. Eventually, Froakie was healed at Sycamore's lab. Froakie was present when Team Rocket tried to take control of Professor Sycamore's Garchomp and assisted Ash in his attempt to help. When Garchomp was about to fall off the Prism Tower, Froakie used his Frubbles to stick Garchomp's feet to the floor and prevent it from falling. This then allowed Pikachu to destroy the machine controlling Garchomp with Iron Tail. At the end of the episode, Froakie appeared in front of Sycamore's lab with a Poké Ball and asked Ash to catch it, which Ash did so gladly. In A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, Froakie quickly attacks a Fletchling that made Bonnie cry and a Dedenne leave, despite Ash telling him to stand down and let Pikachu attack. Fletchling easily evades every attack and almost knocks Froakie out with a devastating Razor Wind, but Ash pushes him away to save him. Although the group is initially mad, they learn of Froakie's motives, and make a plan for him to take down Fletchling. They lure Fletchling to an area with many rocks at many levels, which allows to use Froakie to move freely and be on even grounds with the flying type. However, Fletchling's aerial speed allows him to evade all of Froakie's attacks, although Froakie evades his just as well. Fletchling then gets a solid hit on a hidden Froakie, that was actually a fake made of Frubbles. Froakie then finally lands a hit with his newly learned Bubble, and Ash attempts to capture it, but fails. Froakie then evades the powerful Razor Wind and finishes Fletchling off with Water Pulse, allowing Ash to capture it. Froakie is used again in Battling on Thin Ice!, using his Frubbles for Pikachu and Fletchling to dodge, in preparation for Ash's rematch against Viola. In Clemont's Got a Secret!, Froakie is sent out to battle Clemont's Magnemite and Magneton, and despite the type disadvantage, Froakie single handedly incapacitates them with his Frubbles. In An Appetite for Battle!, Froakie is used to battle Clemont's Chespin for practice since Chespin was getting lazy and obese, but Froakie overcame another type disadvantage and easily beat it with his new Pound attack. Later, Froakie was used to battle Sanpei and his Frogadier. But because of Frogadier's intense speed and power, it lost. Froakie then tried to become super fast and strong by trying to learn Quick Attack. However, when Team Rocket attacked, it instead learned Double Team. Froakie was then used to battle Grant's Onix in Ash's second Kalos Gym Battle, which Froakie successfully did when a newly formed strategy called the Rock Tomb Climb. Froakie then battled Grant's Tyrunt but was easily defeat with a powerful Draco Meteor. Froakie was later used to battle a Hawlucha Ash made friends with after settling a rivalry with a Machamp. However, the battle ended when Hawlucha's Flying Press collided with Froakie's Pound attack, knocking both Pokémon out in a draw. Sometime later, Froakie was doing some training sessions with Ash and his Pikachu. But when a log came hurdling down from a waterfall, Froakie defended Pikachu's life and learned Cut to stop the log from falling on Pikachu. Froakie later got into a squabble with Hawlucha and began to fight each other. Their fighting didn't last long until a Trevenant kidnapped Ash and dragged him into the forest. When Froakie and Hawlucha attempted to save their trainer, they learned that the reason why Trevenant kidnapped Ash is because it needed his help in saving its companions, a Bonsly and a Sudowoodo, who were caught in an electric net set up by Team Rocket. Hawlucha and Froakie both worked together to save the two Pokémon, send Team Rocket flying, and settle their differences, becoming best friends in the process. Froakie was later used in a first-touch battle against Ash's new rival, Tierno and his Squirtle. But was quickly overwhelmed by Squirtle's dance movements. Sooner or later, Froakie tag-teamed with Sanpei's newly evolved Greninja to battle against a ninja named Saizo and his Pokémon, Barbaracle. During the battle, it evolved into a Frogadier and learned Aerial Ace in the process. Frogadier was later used in Ash's gym battle against Ramos and his Weepinbell. Although Weepinbell managed to defeat both Fletchinder and Hawlucha, Frogadier defeated the Flycatcher Pokémon with a single hit from Aerial Ace. He later fought against Ramos' Gogoat. During the battle, he was weakened by Gogoat's strong Grass-type moves. But, after recalling the lesson Ramos taught Ash before the battle, Ash and Frogadier managed to come up with a strategy and defeat Gogoat with a blast of Water Pulse, thus earning Ash the Plant Badge. Frogadier was used in a double battle against Ash's second new rival, Sawyer. He teamed up with Hawlucha during the battle and somehow managed to defeat Sawyer's Treecko, despite having a type-disadvantage. But just as Frogadier and Hawlucha were about to finish the battle, it was called-off due to a fashion show being held in Laverre City, which is hosted by the gym leader, Valerie. Frogadier was used in a three on three battle against Sawyer. It battled with Sawyer's Treecko once again, but during the battle, it evolved into Grovyle and learned Leaf Blade. Despite having a disadvantage against Grass-types, it defeated Grovyle and won the triple battle, but gained a friendly rivalry in the process. When Ash and Frogadier met Olympia in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, she read his memories and along with seeing a vision of it gaining a new power, she revealed that at the Froakie breeding facility, as a Froakie, he preferred being alone to train instead of socializing with the others. When he was asked to join, he politely refused, which was then met with him getting attacked by rest of the Froakie. This made him distant towards others despite doing good, and it wasn't until Ash showed him love that made him finally connect to a trainer that understood him. In All Eyes on the Future!, Frogadier was used to battle along aside Talonflame in a Gym Battle against Olympia and her male and female Meowstic, defeated them both and allowing Ash to win the Psychic Badge. In XY100, Frogadier protects Pikachu from Heidayu's Bisharp and then he evolves into Greninja, surprising everyone from the field. Along with learning Water Shuriken, he also uses a special form to defeat Bisharp before reverting back to normal. ''Greninja's Battle Record'' Even as a Froakie, it showed potential as a very strong battler defeating Grant's Onix, though still falling short at times as a sign that he still had a long way to go, particularity when he encounter Sanpei and his Frogadier. However, his strength truly shows when defends those he care about, Ash and Pikachu in particular, which is how he evolves into Frogadier, learning Aerial Ace and beating Saizo's Barbaracle. From that moment on, his number of losses grew much shorter, while his number of wins did the opposite, even defeating Grass-types despite the disadvantage, such as Ramos' Weepinbell and Gogoat, and Sawyer's Grovyle. It was then foreshadowed by Olympia that once Frogadier evolved, he will gain a new power like none has seen before. Personality Greninja seems to be a tough Pokémon in reference to his personality. Since he hatched, he preferred being alone to train instead of socializing with the others. When he was asked to join, he politely refused, which was then met with him getting attacked by rest of the Froakie. This made him distant towards others despite doing good. This lead to him leaving many of his previous trainers as his natures didn't meet with them. He finally chose Ash after seeing his bravery and being shown love. Frogadier even has the tendency to blush when it is thanked and praised by other Pokémon and people. For example, when it used its Frubbles to tidy up Fennekin's tail, it thanked Froakie for its thoughtfulness. Frogadier is also very protective towards others and is willing to keep them safe from harm. For example, when everyone got separated after an attack from angry Pangoro, Frogadier stepped forth and protected Serena and Chespin. Known moves Improvised moves *Frubble *Rock Tomb Climb *Super Flying Cut Ash-Greninja Shortly after evolving into Greninja, through his strong bond with Ash, he can call upon a unique type of Evolution similar to that of Mega Evolution where he takes on an appearance resembling his trainer while being covered in a water torrent veil. Its full capabilities and attributes are currently unknown, but it appears to give a significant boost in speed and power. They also share each other's point of view. But even though this unique form can boost Greninja's speed and power, it has a terrible side-effect. When Greninja is in this form, if it gets attacked and takes damage, Ash feels it too. Voice actors *Yūji Ueda (Japanese) *Billy Bob Thompson (English) Trivia *Greninja's capture marks the first time since catching Heracross that Ash's first capture in a region has not been of the -type. **Also their both fully evolved dual-type Pokémon. *Kalos is the second region where Ash catches only one starter Pokémon. The first was Hoenn where Ash caught Treecko. *Greninja is the first of Ash's Pokémon to be owned by more than one trainer before its capture by Ash. *Greninja is Ash's first -type starter Pokémon to evolve. **It is the second of Ash's -type Pokemon to evolve out of all of them, the first being Ash's Kingler. **Greninja is also Ash's first -type Starter Pokemon to fully evolve. *Like Dawn's Quilava, Greninja is the second starter Pokémon to hatch from an egg belonging to a main character. **Greninja is also the first Pokémon belonging to a main character to evolve twice after hatching from a Pokémon egg. *Coincidentally, both of Greninja's evolutions took place in an episode that Sanpei appeared in. *Greninja is Ash's second dual-type Pokémon. The first was Palpitoad. *Greninja is somewhat similar to Ash's Sceptile and Ash's Buizel: **They have cool, calm, collected, and serious demeanors most of the time, yet are very protective of those close to them. **They had a bit of a rivalry with other Pokemon, even in their own parties. **They're always eager to face strong opponents. **He and Sceptile are the only starters Ash got in their respective regions; Hoenn for Sceptile and Kalos for Greninja. Gallery References es:Greninja de Ash Category:Character Pokémon that hatched from eggs Category:Water-type anime Pokémon Category:Dark-type anime Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon